Lost Wonders
by CianieMoo
Summary: Diana's got everything she ever wanted in life, a loving husband and children, as well as her mother and sisters. She's perfectly content with life, but what is that strange voice calling out to her? And why does it sound like her husband?
1. Truly a Wonder

**A/N: This may be the single greatest thing I've ever had an idea of. Let's hope I don't ruin it.**

 **This is based off of the comic, "For the Man Who Has Everything". I've seen both Clark and Bruce's greatest wish, but...what about Diana's?**

 **As per my usual, I'm sticking to the New 52 timeline, because Clark and Diana are an official couple in that timeline and Diana is a demigod, two of my favorite things.**

 **Enough of the prelude. On with the story.**

* * *

"Mom! Lara's in my room again!"

Diana chuckled, turning her head in the direction of her oldest daughter's room. "Lara, out of Lyta's room before you don't get to play outside with Artemis today!" she called out, hearing her other daughter's footsteps hurry out of said place.

"Thank you!" Lyta sighed, the sound of a closing door following suit.

Alone once again Diana returned to what she was doing, baking a cake - or, at least attempting to. Again. The other cake kind of...exploded. She still hasn't figured out how that happened to begin with.

As she mixed the batter she felt a tug on her pants, looking down. She looked into the blue eyes of her baby boy, Kai. "What is it, sweetie?" she asked him.

The boy had watery eyes as he sniffed, "Jon won't let me play his game with him."

Of course. Jon had a tendency to ignore everyone and anyone while on his game systems and let absolutely nobody touch it, especially his siblings. "Go play with Lara," she said, pointing into the direction she'd heard the footsteps earlier. "Your sister could use a playmate."

With a smile Kai nodded, running off. _Another crisis averted,_ she thought, resuming her baking. Four children were a lot to handle, especially when they were all inside.

Yes, she had four children, twins Jon and Lyta, aged twelve, then her baby girl Lara, aged ten. The youngest, Kai, was only eight, but always, _always_ tried to be like his older siblings.

And who was their father, you may ask? The infamous Superman himself. Or rather, Clark Kent. Kal or Clark to Diana, while the Amazons called him Kal-El of Krypton, much to his displeasure of the name.

He was currently with her mother, helping the rest of her sisters with building a few more houses for the Amazons that had their families grow recently, as well as planting crops for the summer.

Dian was honestly happy that Clark agreed to live with her and the children on Paradise Island, especially after they both agreed to stop living as Superman and Wonder Woman - at least, for now. They both agreed that their family was their primary focus, and while the citizens of the world were still important, they both felt their parental instincts just a bit stronger.

She checked the time - good, there was another hour before Lara was due for her archery training with Artemis, while Jon and Kai were to go off with Clio for their studies for the evening. That left her with Lyta, the only one who "graduated" from everything before she even turned ten.

Oh yes, the oldest child of the four was also the smartest, and often spent her evenings reading a book she found in the Grand Library on the island. Her crave for knowledge, much like her parents when they were younger, was her biggest asset. However, it outweighed her desire to learn how to train.

She took more after Clark, having his steely-blue yet soft eyes, jet black hair, even with the curl in the front, and broad face. Jon looked almost exactly the same, instead taking his mother's raven-colored hair. Kai was a combination of the two, having Diana's hair but his father's color, even his attitude.

Lara, however, was her exact twin, especially her fighting spirit. Her first word, Diana remembered, was "sword" and she learned how to wield an object for battle almost as soon as she learned how to walk. Three times a week she trained with Artemis on the island to perfect her swordsmanship. Such a proud mother she was, her little one taking after her, her spitting image.

A half hour later she gave up on the cake, tossing its remains into the trashcan. She'll leave the baking to her husband, she thought to herself as she went to Lara's room. The child had her back to her mother, a bow and arrow in her hand as she focused intensely on the board in front of her. She was the only child whose room was more like a training room than a bedroom, despite being the second youngest. The left side was simple, with her bed and nightstand in the corner. The right side was dedicated to her training, one corner having a setup for archery, while the other had a dummy to battle whenever desired. Against the far wall leaned various tools, ranging from blades to staffs, and a shield not unlike Diana's.

Diana smiled brightly, knocking on the door frame to alert her daughter of her presence. "Get Archaeus and the shield, little one. Artemis will be ready for you soon," she says, motioning over to the pile of tools. Lara loved her weapons so much she named almost all of them, her favorite being the sword forged by Hephaestus himself as a gift to the child when she turned ten months prior.

Lara beamed back, wiping the sweat from her brow. A broken staff lay next to the dummy, the telltale signs of earlier practice. "I'll be ready in a moment," she mumbled while changing into more comfortable clothes. "Artemis says I'll be ready to face against her and Phillipus soon." She turned her eyes to her mother. "Do you think I'll be ready?"

"Of course," Diana agreed. "Your handling of your swords are improving very quickly. If you combine that with your speed, and you'll be untouchable."

The girl smiled before suddenly disappearing. "You mean like this?"

The voice came from behind her. Damn, she still wasn't used to that. "Yes, just like that," she laughed, turning to Lara. "Now, go get your brothers so we can drop them off to Clio for a couple of hours."

Lara nodded, disappearing down the long hallway. Diana looked after her, the smile unable to fade from her face.

"Looks like you're in a very good mood."

This time, she heard it coming. "With our beautiful children, how could I not?" she spoke, watching Clark come into the hall through the huge window. None of the houses really had anything covering them, especially where they stayed, in the palace on Paradise Island. They just reserved a section of it for themselves, luckily Hippolyta agreed to it.

She was pulled into a sweet, gentle kiss, one that showed how much he missed her after spending the morning and afternoon with the Amazons. "How was the cake baking?" he asked.

She colored, averting her eyes to the floor. "How was spending your day with my sisters?"

He chuckled, letting the change of topic happen. He figured that she would mess up. Oh well, it gave them all the more reason to cook together. "It wasn't bad," he shrugged. "Your mother is certainly warming up to me, although the only thing she talks about if your name is so much as mentioned is her "Little Sun and Stars"."

Diana rolled her eyes, playfully slapping his chest. "Oh, stop. Unlike our four, my mother only has the one. And she is the queen, she has every reason to gloat about her daughter."

He raised an eyebrow. "Gloat?" There was a hint of amusement in his voice. "Who said it was just praise? Today she told me of when you would often disappear somewhere on the island, and when you were found you'd have on nothing but the rays of the sun on your body, playing with the animals."

She didn't think she could get any redder, but she did. "My mother told you that?" she said incredulously. "How dare-"

"It was a cute story," he said, kissing her again. His lips moved lower down to her neck as he planted them against her pulse. Hearing a purr in return he continued, "Although, the only one who should have that privilege of seeing you in such a state now is me."

Within half a second she was pressed against as he slipped his hand down to the slit of her dress, tracing circles on her thigh. "K-Kal," she moaned, biting her lip. "Not here. I have to take the kids to Artemis and Clio."

"They can be late once," he said huskily, pressing his body against hers. "I'll think of something." He kissed her again before she could complain, drinking in her words.

"Uh, Mom, Dad?" Lyta said, disgust evident in her voice. The pair turned their head to her, the latter turning hers away as she pushed her glasses higher on her face. "The others have to go soon, remember?"

"Right, right." Giving him a look of triumph she nudged him away, fixing her dress. "Have them wait outside, I'll be there in a minute."

Lyta nodded, walking off. Diana turned to Clark, winking at him as she sauntered after. "Next time," she said seductively. "Trust me, when I get back you'll definitely get to use your privilege."

"In that case, I'll walk with you, so I can brag about it while we're out," he joked, following suit.

* * *

"Bruce, I'm starting to get worried," Clark said to him as he leaned against Bruce's chair, the both of them looking out onto the huge screen in front of them. "She's nowhere to be seen, and her communicator is off."

"I know," Bruce sighed. "I've got the rest of the League searching where she was last for the past few days, to make sure she didn't leave any clues. So far, nothing's come up. It's as if she vanished off of the planet."

The last time either of them had heard from her she was off to visit Paradise Island, to see if Hera had held up her promise of restoring the Amazons back to normal from their snake forms. Normally she would say when she landed, and even then she only planned for staying at the most a single night. Now, a week had passed and there was no word of her.

"None of her enemies seem to know of her whereabouts either," Bruce continued, going through several cameras connected to the computer.

"Are you sure the Cheetah didn't know much? They have a pretty extensive history," Clark mused. "When I spoke to her, she said that Diana seemed slightly off, but it could've been simply exhaustion. We did have roughly twenty missions in a single week before they fought."

Bruce looked at him incredulously. "Clark, she's the god of war and daughter of Zeus. Even without her being half-god, she has the strength, power and stamina of a thousand men. Do you really think fatigue could happen to her?"

Clark pinched the bridge of his nose, his worry slowly increasing. "I know, I'm sorry," he apologized. "I just-I can't fathom how she could possibly just disappear off of our radar like this."

Hal's signature suddenly lit up on the screen. Bruce opened it. "Batman to Green Lantern."

"You'll never guess what I found out," Hal said excitedly. He was standing somewhere neither Bruce or Clark could identify. "Wonder Woman purchased another home when her location in London was discovered. So far, I know she relocated somewhere in Greece."

Bruce and Clark looked at each other. "We're on our way there now," Bruce said, thanking Hal. "Tell the rest of the team to meet up in Athens, in front of the Acropolis Museum. Batman out."

With that said, the two men left, determined to find their friend.

* * *

"Artemis said that the ground was shaking for a bit earlier today," Lara said offhandedly as she sat with her parents and siblings at the dinner table. "I almost pierced her arm because of it."

Diana dropped the fork she was holding in her hand while Clark snickered, glancing over at his blushing wife. "Probably just tremors," he quipped, using his quick thinking to make up an excuse. There was no way he was going to explain that it was because of his and Diana's passionate lovemaking for an hour and a half straight in their bedroom, and then for another hour in the shower. Diana's hair was still damp, hanging loosely around her shoulders. As she brushed a lock out of her face she seemed to be reminded of why it was wet and blushed even harder.

Lyta rolled her eyes, already knowing why the tremors happened earlier. Nonetheless, she rolled with it. "We do live in the middle of the sea," she agreed. "Tremors are very likely."

The other three children accepted the explanation and resumed eating. Diana sighed in relief, elbowing Clark for laughing at her. He only shrugged, heavily amused by the situation.

"Hey Mom, do you think I can learn archery?" Kai asked, smiling brightly. Ever since his older sister took up archery, he had a keen interest in learning it, often asking her to showing him a move or two that could be easily taught.

Diana nodded. "Of course. I'll speak with my mother soon, so it can be arranged."

The rest of the evening went pretty well, and after the kids were put to bed Diana found herself on the balcony of her bedroom she shared with Clark, gazing up at the stars. She was content, yes, but she felt that something was missing. Something...wasn't right. But what could it be?

She was content with how everything was going, she had to be. It was the life she always wanted. When she met Clark all of those years ago, they were simply fighting against Darkseid. She was fresh out of Paradise Island, while Clark had been a superhero for quite some time already. They often butt heads, with Clark's rule of never killing and Diana's policy to kill when deemed necessary often becoming a problem. However, eventually, they were able to put aside their differences, working together as teammates.

Somewhere along the line, they fell in love. She never knew how it happened, like one day she woke up and knew it, and before they knew it they were in dating, and it felt so right, like it was meant to be.

So why did she feel off?

Two strong, warm arms wrapped around her waist. She didn't jump, knowing who it was already as Clark nuzzled the back of her neck. "Is everything alright?" he asked softly, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. "Normally you'd hear me coming, but you seem distracted."

Diana sighed, relaxing into the hold. "It's nothing, dear."

His grip on her tightened slightly as spoke, "You're lying to me. When we got married, we promised to be completely truthful with one another, no secrets, remember?"

Another breath escaped her as she recalled that wonderful day, and the promise that she somewhat regretted right now. "Fine." She turned to him, her steel blue eyes gazing into his soft ones. "Do...do you ever just feel like something's wrong? Like something doesn't feel right?"

Clark frowned, seemingly confused. "Not at all, love. All I've ever wanted in my life I have. I have a wife who I love dearly, and four wonderful children…" He suddenly gasped, stepping away from Diana.

She looked at him worriedly, now it's her turn to be the one confused. "What's wrong?" she asked.

His eyes widened and his right hand shook as he looked her in the eye. "You're…"

"I'm, what?"

His look of shock transformed into one of happiness. "You're pregnant."

* * *

"Listen, Smallville, I've been waiting for this date for months, and now you're going to cancel on me again?" Lois Lane shouted, jabbing a finger at Clark's chest. He was standing in her apartment in his Superman uniform. Of course she knew, she was the first one other than his parents to know of his superhero persona.

Clark sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. "It's Diana, Lois. I need to find her before anything happens to her."

"She's a damned god, for for Christ's sake! I'm sure she can take care of herself."

His features hardened as he gently pushed her hand away from him. "Lois. If she was fine, she would be here right now. She wouldn't have vanished off of the face of the planet without so much as a message, I know her better than that."

"Oh, so you _know_ her now?" she screamed, growing increasingly angry.

Clark did take the blame, after all it _was_ his fault that they hadn't gone out in months. Either he had made up an excuse to grab a good story, or he was busy with something going on in the world, and usually he apologized. But he was _not_ going to apologize for worrying about one of his closest friends. "She's my friend, Lois. I told you this a long time ago. We're so alike, it's insane-"

"Then why don't you date _her_ then?" Lois demanded.

Clark was shocked. "Lois, _why_? Why would you say that?"

"Because I'm tired of it, Clark!" The fire in her eyes backed up her statement. Clark always noticed the spark of jealousy in her eyes whenever Diana was brought up in her presence, or the masked look of contempt whenever Diana spoke to her personally. Did she really think he…?

"I don't have time for this." He turned to go out of the window, leaving a fuming Lois behind. "I need to go save my friend, and Rao be damned if I don't find her in time."

"Don't bother coming back," Lois seethed behind him. He could feel her eyes burning into the back of his head as he disappeared out of the window.

As he flew, he recalled Lois's words as they bounced around in his head, the only other thought as he scanned the cities for Diana. _Why don't you date_ her _then?_

He never thought of it, honestly. It never crossed his mind, it never-

His communicator started beeping. Pulled out of his thoughts he pressed it against ear. "Superman here. What's going on?"

"It's Flash," Barry answered, sounding impatient. "Where are you? We've been here for about twenty minutes, thought you'd be one of the first to show up. Even Green Lantern-" there was a "Hey!" somewhere in the background-"is here before you."

"I had to stop to do something beforehand, but don't worry. I'm on my way." Right. No more distractions. He had to save his closest friend. Suddenly picking up speed, he flew to Athens.

* * *

"Is there a reason my daughter is so troubled?" Hippolyta asked, startling Diana. It was days after she announced her pregnancy to the rest of Paradise Island, and she _knew_ she should be happy. She was, yet deep down inside something told her that this was wrong, all of it.

Instead of confiding in her mother, however, she instead picked her head up from the bed she was laying in and smiled brightly. "It's nothing, Mother. I figured I should rest before meeting up with Kal and the children for dinner tonight. I am bit tired, after all."

The queen smirked. "I can imagine why, with that man all over you. He's either tending to the island or tending to you, and I know which one is more prominent in his mind."

"Mother!" Diana rolled her eyes, a blush forming on her cheeks. But what could she deny? She was living proof of it, her and her soon-to-be growing family of five.

"Relax, child. I only tease." Hippolyta sat next to her in the bed, resting a hand on her legs. There was also a smile on her face, and a look that told of recollections. "I remember when you were just a child, running free through these palace halls for games," she said. "Now, I get to have the joy of _four_ of you having to be chased until exhaustion."

Diana chuckled. "Another little one will join them, soon enough."

"Have you thought of names, yet?"

She rested a hand on her stomach. "I'm not entirely sure yet. Kal wants to choose with me, so I'm waiting until he's free and not tired to make a decision."

"You mean free and not ready to jump you whenever possible," Hippolyta joked. Diana blushed again, prompting a laugh from the older woman. "I've not seen you this happy in a long time, I will admit that."

Diana gave her a curious look. "I can tell you love him dearly," her mother continued. "The spark in your eye, it's a fire that you had as a child when Apollo and Hades came to this island and you protected me. It's the same exact fire that shows your fierce loyalty to your family, your dedication to them."

Another grin pulled at Diana's lips, this one genuine. "It's true, mother. I do love them dearly, they're my entire world."

"As you are mine, my sun and stars." Hippolyta pulled Diana into a tight hug. "When you went to Man's World with Trevor, I never thought I'd see you ever again, but here you are, my child. You're stronger than ever, and I've never been more proud."

They pulled away, Diana wiping away tears that had started forming. "Thank you, Mother," she said gratefully. "I really appreciate it."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Both women invited the person in, and it turned out to be Clark. "Speak of the devil," Hippolyta chuckled as she stood, turning to exit the room. "I'll leave you two to your...activities, daughter. I only ask if you two don't tear down the walls as you did during your first coupling."

Diana's face burned so red she could only face Clark, who was snickering. "We did leave a bit of a mess," he agreed when Hippolyta was out of earshot.

"A bit? The entire hall was damaged and we had to stay in the guesthouse for a month!" Diana exclaimed. "I was so embarrassed, having to explain why the hall was destroyed."

He chuckled as he crawled into their bed, cuddling her instantly. "I think that's when the twins were conceived," he says nonchalantly, as if certain. "That was quite a day. I never saw you cu-"

" I get it!" Diana shouted, slapping him away jokingly. "Zeus, you're just as bad as my mother."

"I learned from the best." He seemed to be in thought for a moment. "'I'll bet that Lara was conceived when we spent the night on the far side of the island that one time," he mentioned. "You couldn't keep your hands off of me."

She rolled her eyes again. "This is coming from the person who was raging long before we started anything simply because I wore my wine-colored tunic."

"Hey, it looks sexy on you!" He pressed a kiss against her temple, a hand running over his wife's stomach. "I'm certain Kai was conceived that August. You were awfully handsy then."

"If a certain someone didn't wear nothing but tight pants and look absolutely delicious, then that wouldn't have been a problem," she purred, rolling them over so that she sat on top of his waist.

"Someone's in a playful mood," Clark said huskily as Diana leaned forward for a kiss.

"Well, my mother is partially correct," she smirked as she started to undress him. "Let's not break the headboard and bed this time, shall we?"

* * *

Clark finally met up with the others in Athens. Bruce looks heavily impatient, as per usual. "Next time, you don't make pit stops," he growled as Clark touched down.

Clark rolled his eyes. "I didn't think I needed to tell you of every whereabout, Batman." Bruce pulled out a paper, handing it to Clark. "This is her address. She lives on the outskirts of the town, I believe she wanted to be unnoticed by everybody this time."

"Didn't she live in London beforehand?" Barry asked.

Bruce nodded. "As we all know, London is a high profile city, one of the most popular in the world. I'd suspect that she changed her locations due to her recent family issues."

Clark agreed with him. "I've met her...extended family. Not very fun people." He recalled when Diana trusted him enough to bring him with her to Paradise Island. He saw her, the strongest woman who ever lived and the embodiment of grace and regality sink to her knees and bawl her eyes out as she sat in front of the clay statue of her mother, hugging onto it for dear life.

" _She's all I had,"_ she had said to him. " _I never asked for this. I never asked to be the product of some coupling between god and woman. I always wanted to be born of my mother, and when I find out she's taken away from me. My entire life was a lie…"_

He related so much to her at that moment, it hurt. Both of them lost their parents, due to things that couldn't have possibly been prevented. They both were immortal godlike warriors who were born with their power, and discovered the truth as they got older, and as she switched from hugging the statue to him he felt his bond with her deepen, and his care for her increase. He felt the need to be close to her, and in that exact moment he had a _strong_ desire to see her smile again.

"Superman!" Bruce called out, jerking Clark away from his thoughts. He was obviously irritated with the Kryptonian, hissing, "I know your superhearing didn't malfunction just now. I called for you five times."

Clark shrugged, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, my mind was elsewhere."

"Clearly. I was saying that we split up-"

"Because she actually brought _two_ places," Arthur interjected. "Cyborg just found the other location, while you were elsewhere mentally."

"It's in Cyprus," Vic told the others. "Batman suggested that you and he go to the place that's here, while we go to the other, and if we need each other we'll give a call."

Clark nodded. "That sounds like a good idea. Alright, if anything happens, we'll let each other know."

After everybody knew of what was happening, they split up. Bruce suggested to Clark that they change into civilian clothing, to look more normal and not attract anyone. They "left" and quickly changed outfits, appearing back in the city looking no different than the others.

Diana's apartment was only a mile away from their location, so they decided to walk. "Clark, you definitely seem a bit unhinged," Bruce commented.

Clark raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You're never that unfocused, especially during a mission. You were thinking of Diana, weren't you?"

"Of course I was," he admitted. "She's the one that's missing. I'm concerned."

Bruce rolled his eyes. "I'd say you're a bit more than concerned. It's been a thing for a while now. I've seen all of the signs."

"She's a friend," Clark insisted. "A well-trusted colleague. Nothing more."

Bruce left it at that. Clark focused on the road in front of them, his mind once again wandering. What Bruce was implying was utter nonsense. He was in love with Lois-

The woman who broke up with him because of this exact reason.

No worries, he told himself. He could fix it later.

The two arrived at the apartment, a modest place that was rather large, but did its job. She lived on the top floor, as expected. Nobody would walk past her and suspect anything, and hardly anybody roamed the streets later at night. They walked inside the building, climbing the stairs to the top floor.

Clark knocked, and on the second tap the door opened eerily. Odd. They went inside, and they gasped at what they saw. The first room, the living room was completely a mess, the furniture upturned, the glass coffee table shattered into bits, the TV and stand knocked over. There were even spots of scorched fabric on the floor, alerting the two men.

They quickly changed back into uniform, moving through the apartment. Every single room was a mess, a sure sign of a struggle. Each room showed more of a struggle, which worried Clark. Whoever fought her...they were clearly quite a problem.

They made it to the back of the apartment, which was behind a locked door. With ease they unlocked it, and the sight they were welcomed to both sparked a dull ache and anger in the two.

Diana was kneeling where her bed once was, which was now pushed to the other side of the room. Her usual sparkling eyes were now dull, yet familiar. It was the same look Clark had on his face, only once before. She was still in uniform, her cuts and bruises already healing from being untouched for days. Her tiara hung limply in her hand, her hair tousled and wild.

On her chest sat the one thing that the two men would never wish upon anybody: Black Mercy.

"Who the hell did this?" Clark exclaimed as they went over to her. He waved a hand in front of her and patted her face to see if she'd respond, but to no avail. "How did this even get back here? I could've sworn I tossed this onto Mongul."

Immediately they began to pull on it, but it seemed a lot stronger than before, managing to not even budge an inch from its host. "Damn, whoever did this knew what they were doing," Bruce grunted. "Damn thing is on there tight."

Clark frowned. "Why would anybody do this? Why to her?"

"Because," a sultry voice suddenly purred from behind them, prompting them to turn around, "I play to win, and I believe I've won this battle."

In the doorway stood Circe, Wonder Woman's archenemy. "What do you want with her?" Bruce demanded.

Circe chuckled, as if it were obvious. "She's the only thing that stands in my way, little man. You two don't stand a chance against my magic, of course, but she did. She always did, so I did her a favor and let her have one happy dream before it kills her. Oh, and don't bother trying to take it off. It's sealed with magic."

"Get that off of her now!" they shouted, preparing to battle her..

Circe cackled. "Really, do you think I'll allow you two the pleasure of seeing my power. It would be child's play. How about a friend of mine, instead?" With a wave of her hand they were transported to an unknown location, appearing as a desolate area of some sort with tall structures all over the place.

"Superman," a familiar voice called out, "I've been waiting to have my rematch with you. How about round two?"

Oh, Rao. Mongul. "Now's time for the fun," Circe laughed as Mongul charged at the two of them. "Won't be too long now before Wonder Woman's reduced to nothing but a thing of the past!"

Nobody noticed the arm twitch.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh my god, this is like one of my longest chapters ever and I'm quite proud of it. The writing could've been done a little better, but it's a LOT more structured and in character than what I used to write.**

 **I intended to make this as a oneshot, but I suppose I'll make it a twoshot, or even more. We'll see how this goes.**

 **Comments and criticism are more welcomed.**


	2. Shattered Dreams

**A/N: Here's the second chapter, in a decent amount of time too. Hopefully everybody enjoys it.**

 **As already said, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Diana!"

She sat up, drenched in a cold sweat. Clark was sound asleep next to her, his arm where her body was as it was wrapped around her.

That was weird, she could've sworn she heard him call out to her, again.

For the past few days it happened, at random times, at dinner, while she was with her mother, anywhere. Each time she would turn to Clark expectantly, but he would insist he hadn't called her name.

Clark sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Di? Is everything alright?" he mumbled sleepily as he yawned. "Did you have another dream?"

She had, in fact. It was so surreal, she could've sworn it was actual reality. They were back with the league, but the kids didn't exist and she and Clark weren't a thing. In fact, she was single, while fellow reporter, Lois Lane was his fiancee, and it _hurt_. It hurt seeing the love of his life with someone that wasn't her.

She swore to herself that she wouldn't don her costume again until her duties on Paradise Island were fulfilled, and even then she hadn't been seen as Wonder Woman since before the twins were born. Sure she's been to Man's World plenty of times, but only as the wife of Clark Kent, Diana Prince-Kent. They were using the excuse of him wanting to return to his parents' farm, which had worked. They appeared from time to time to keep up the image of them doing such, thus evading prying, curious minds from figuring out their ruse.

"I'm fine, Kal," she said to her husband, brushing strands of hair out of her face. "It's probably from the pregnancy."

She slowly eased herself onto her back, his hand protectively on her stomach upon mentioning of it. She turned to face him, seeing him grinning like a fool. "Looks like this one enjoys a fight," he chuckled.

She rolled her eyes, laughing herself. "Ha. He or she just enjoys having their mother riled up on a nightly basis, as did the others when they were small children."

"Just goes to show the example of a Kryptonian mixed with a goddess," he chuckled, planting his lips onto hers. "How's your morning sickness?"

Oh, gods. It was _horrible_. Almost every morning like clockwork Diana would make a dash to the bathroom connected to their room, throwing up what little food she had in her system. Then she'd lay in bed with a cold rag on her forehead until shortly before noon, all the while Clark would simply lay next to her, tending to her every need.

 _I don't deserve him,_ she thought to herself, a grateful smile pulling at her lips. He noticed and smiled back, pulling her closer to his body. "I love you," she said with complete honesty. "If someone had told me I'd marry someone as perfect as you all those years ago when I was just nineteen, I wouldn't have believed them. Yet here I am, in my early thirties and with four healthy, wonderful children."

"Glad to be of help," he smirked. "Don't forget the baby." He pressed a kiss to her temple. "How does Kieran sound for a name?"

She nodded. "Another unique name to our blended family."

"Have you thought of anything?" he asked.

She shrugged. "A few names came to mind. I really like Amelie, or Amana." She closed her eyes, relaxing against her husband. "Let's sleep. We shall discuss it in the morning."

"I'm no longer tired," Clark mentioned, pressing himself against Diana. A moment later, she knew why.

"You're insatiable!" she laughed, turning to face him. "We already have earlier today... _twice_. You're still desiring another round?"

"When your wife is the embodiment of love and sexiness, it's hard to resist." He pulls her into a searing kiss, pulling the sheets over them. "Hopefully, your mother won't walk in on us this time."

* * *

"Bruce!" Clark cried out as Mongul dealt a nasty blow to the man, knocking him backwards. Bruce shook his head, nodding towards the sorceress.

"Just focus on her, damn it! Don't you take her eyes off of her for even a second!"

He nodded, charging at Circe. While he kept her busy he quickly turned on his communicator. "Batman to Justice League, we need backup now!"

The first person to respond was Barry. "Bats! What's going on?"

"No time to…" Before he could finish, Clark was tossed onto him. They flew backwards, the stronger man landing on top of the caped crusader. He quickly scrambled off of Bruce, but the damage was already done. He wasn't unconscious, but definitely dazed from the sudden, unexpected hit.

"Damn it!" Clark cried out, turning his heated gaze onto Circe. She looked at him with a smug, cold look. "What the hell has Diana even done to you?"

Her look became even more sinister, if possible. "She's taken away my power," she hissed. She turned to Mongul, pointing at Clark. "Finish off Superman and Batman, now!"

"With pleasure," the warlord beamed as he charged at Clark with all of his strength. Bruce, out of the mental funk he was just in crawled over to Diana, almost wincing at the sight. It seemed like her eyes grew even more dim, as if visibly showing how her life was slowly but surely being sucked out of her.

"Fight it," he urged, cupping Diana's face with his hands. "Come on! You're the strongest warrior I know, you'd never let someone like Circe ever take you down, not like this!"

Circe noticed the commotion and turned her head, rolling her eyes. "Such a scrawny man," she said, pointing a hand in his direction. "I don't know about you, but I'd prefer if you _weren't_ living."

Bruce stood in front of Diana protectively, shielding her from the attack. He closed his eyes, resigned to his fate as he waited for the agonizing, searing pain.

All he felt was a fast breeze, and it confused the hell out of him.

He opened his eyes, and saw that he was moved a few feet away from where he was merely seconds ago. A hand was on his shoulder, and he looked up to a grinning Barry. "I thought you could use the save," he smirked.

Bruce smiled as well, for once. "Just this once, you're right. Now, we need to save Diana from this thing. It's the Black Mercy," he explained as Vic, Hal and Arthur quickly came up to them. "I have a plan, but I need the two of them distracted. Think you guys can handle it?"

Hal smirked. "Batman, we're the Justice League. We've _got_ this." With that, he headed full force at Circe.

 _Some things just don't change,_ Bruce thought bitterly before nodding to the others to go. While they left he pulled out a small, tiny object from his belt, pressing a button on it. A needle popped out. He had to make sure that it would absolutely work; he planned on freezing the damn plant, magic or no magic.

Mongul noticed a glint in the corner of his eye and saw the needle in Bruce's hands. "Not so fast, little man!" he cried out, batting Clark away like he was nothing while he plowed across the room-straight for Bruce and Diana.

Clark, momentarily caught off guard, shot after him. "Diana!"

* * *

Diana looked up from her meal, blinking. "There it goes again," she murmured to herself.

Of course, Clark next to her picked up on it. "Is everything alright?"

"...Yes, I believe so," she lied, setting her fork down. A headache was beginning to form behind her eyes as she rubbed her temples. Why the _hell_ was she hearing this voice constantly? Who was calling out to her? Well, it _was_ Clark, but…

Gods, her brain hurt just by trying to process this. "I think I'll go lie down," she said to the others, standing up.

As if on instinct, Clark stood up as well. "Need me to walk you to the bedroom?"

He was too sweet. Diana shook her head, a smile on her face. "I'll be fine, love. No need. I can manage, thank you." After a kiss goodbye, she headed to her room.

While walking, the headache grew as she tried to process the voice. Why would someone sound like Clark, but call out to her? It just didn't make sense, not in the slightest.

Unless, it wasn't _her_ Clark…

 _That's absurd,_ she thought as she walked down the long hallway to her chambers. _It's the pregnancy, Diana. Your hormones are all over the place, there's no "Other Kal"._

 _...Although, it's not that much of a stretch considering the multiple universes we have…_

Something told her that that wasn't entirely accurate, but definitely not something to brush off. But if that were the case, how come she was the only one who could hear the voice? And it always sounded distressed, as if her life was in danger…

Suddenly, the image of Circe popped into her mind, and her head felt ready to explode. She cried out, clutching at her head with her hands. She saw Circe, along with Mongul, Clark's old nemesis, Bruce, and the rest of the League, as well as Clark. They seemed to be fighting…

Unable to process the confusing information she collapsed, but never hit the ground. Clark was there, having been able to catch her when her face was inches from the marble floor. "There's something definitely wrong," he said, worry lacing his voice as he helped her into a standing position. "You've never had a reaction like this when you were pregnant before, that's a definite."

Confusion clouded Diana's mind as she stared at Clark. Her husband. But she saw another Clark, the same one that was engaged to Lois Lane, the reporter. The Clark she saw in her mind was charging towards her, a look of determination in his face. This Clark had the same look, however it was more loving. The other was more scared, worried, terrified that he was about to lose someone. That he was about to lose her.

"Diana? Why are you looking at me like that?" Clark asked.

She shook her head, pulling herself from her thoughts. "I'm sorry, Kal. It's nothing. I need rest." With that, she continued walking as if nothing happened.

He grabbed her wrist, pulling her back gently, if not firmly. "No, Diana. Something's wrong, and you're not telling me anything," he said sternly. "You keep having nightmares, thinking someone's calling you, what else?"

"Nothing," she nearly growled, another image popping into her mind. She was in some apartment, judging by the familiar weapons and relics it belonged to her. A hand grabbed her wrist just like how Clark did, except it was much more vicious and unrelenting.

"Diana!" Clark cried out. She blinked, now he was in front of her, clearly going out of his mind with worry. "What the hell is going on?"

"I...I don't know," she admitted, tears welling in her eyes. "I have no idea. It's as if someone's...something is putting these images into my mind and…"

"And what?"

"I saw you," she continued. "You were with Bruce and the others, and there was Circe. And Mongul. You all were battling, but I don't know why."

Clark took in the information, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I don't understand it either," he admitted after a few moments of silence. "It's not common, and there's no reason for you to be having these images in your mind. We're safe." He pressed a kiss to her temple. "You're safe here, with us. I'm right here, there's nobody trying to hurt you, I promise."

* * *

Clark got there in the nick of time, colliding directly with Mongol and tossing him into the wall. While the demon was stunned he turned to Bruce, screaming, "Do it!"

Bruce nodded, bringing his hand down…

Only to be stopped by a beam of light, prying the needle from his hand. "I'm not letting you win that easily," Circe cackled, holding her hand out. The needle promptly shattered, its liquids dissipating into nothing in midair. "You have to do better than that!"

"God damn-Flash, Cyborg, keep her busy! Aquaman, Lantern, deal with Mongul!" Bruce shouted. The four nodded, dealing with their respective target.

He turned to Clark, desperation evident in his voice. "I have one more idea, but it's going to require your help," he said.

Clark nodded. "What is it?"

"It may be sealed with magic, but we can loosen it at least somewhat physically, and that requires you." His gaze hardened as he continued, "Clark, you're her biggest influence right now. I'm almost certain that her biggest desire involves you in some shape or form."

The Kryptonian blinked once. Twice. "What? I can't be her biggest influence, what about…"

"Steve Trevor? Just a friend, nothing more." There were hints of a smirk in his voice, despite their current situation. "Yes, you have Lois, but she has a certain...affection for you. It's not hard to notice."

"Alright, so what am I to do?" he asked, brushing aside the conversation for now.

"Just talk to her," Bruce stated, moving in front of them. "I'll guard you in case anything happens. Talk."

Not knowing how this'll work Clark sighed, kneeling next to Diana's frozen form. Her eyes, once appearing vacant, now looked darker, he noted. Was that anything important?

He took in a deep breath. "I hope you're listening to me," he started, "because we need you right now. The entire world needs you, Wonder Woman." He took a hand into his, stroking it with her thumb. "We've been worried sick, all of us. We couldn't find you for days…You've always been one on the move, haven't you, Diana?"

* * *

Gods, she heard it again!

In frustration she chucked her book at the wall, shaking. _Who_ was calling her name?!

In an instant, Clark entered the room, worried. "Is it the voice?" he asked, immediately at her side.

She rested a hand on her swelling stomach. Now she was in the middle of the third trimester, the baby growing in her abdomen now quite active. "Yes," she admitted, running a shaky hand through her hair. "Why do I keep hearing that voice?"

Clark sat next to her, resting his hand on top of hers. "I'm starting to believe it's from the pregnancy," he said honestly. "Your hormones are probably messing with you, love. Just try to rest."

Diana tore her hand from his, glaring daggers at him. "It's not! It's something different, but I just…" She let out a sigh, completely frustrated. Of course he wouldn't listen, he wasn't the one hearing a mysterious voice call out to him every so often.

After brushing him off, she continued to her room. "I'll be in bed if you need me," she said curtly, not bothering to give him even a glance. Before he found even say anything she makes it to the room and closes the door behind her.

 _Men, they always think they have the answer,_ she muses internally, collapsing onto her bed. _I know it's not hormones! Is him! He's calling out to me!_

She turned her head to the side, looking at herself in the mirror. Climbing to her feet, she observed herself. She had everything she ever wanted, the man of her dreams, her mother and children that know they're loved. It was a dream come true.

There was a knock on the door, revealing Clark. "Di, I didn't mean to offend you," he said apologetically. "I really didn't. I'm only trying to figure out a solution as to why these things are happening to you."

Diana ran a hand through her hair, frowning deeply. "It's not the hormones, Kal. It can't be. They don't cause hallucinations and deep paranoia, especially when it has nothing to do with your child."

"Then what would you think it is? Di, I'm just as worried and as scared as you are. Nobody's here to tell us what is going on, and we can't tell anybody on the island. They're going to think something is going on and want to put you in for protection."

"I know that." Growing frustrated, she heard her mother calling her name in the distance. "Mother is calling for me, Kal. I have to go see what she needs."

As she brushed by him, he grabbed her wrist, pulling her into a loving, tender kiss for a few moments. With each second, her anger faded into nothing and was replaced with a feeling of content, that everything was alright with the world yet again. As they parted, she leaned against him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I wish we had more time," he whispered into her ear. "Just to stay like this, you know?"

Just as quickly as the feeling came it vanished, being replaced with what felt like a cold slap to the face. Her blood ran cold and she slowly eased away from him, looking completely horrified. "Diana…?" Clark said, concern and confusion in his voice. "What's wrong?"

The phrase echoed in her mind, bouncing around like a ball: " _I wish we had more time."_

The images popped into her mind like a gunshot: her and Clark after missions, enjoying a bit of downtime by spending it together over dinner, drinks, whatever seemed appropriate; the two of them hanging around each other as if they were lovers deeply connected with each other while in their civilian persona, the best of friends; fighting alongside each other; flying with each other to places; sparing; almost kissing but they're only friends-

" _Gah_!" Diana cried out, her hands flying to her head a second time today as she backed away from Clark. "Don't touch me!" she screamed, glaring madly at him. "Don't you dare come near me!"

She had always said that to him after spending time with him, whether it be relaxing before a sudden mission or being with his Clark Kent persona, she always wanted more time and told him such.

In her haze, she stumbled away from him and into the door, sliding to the ground as her husband stared in pure confusion. She shook her head, grabbing it and cradling it as if it were an infant…

Gods. She was pregnant.

She was married to Clark.

They had four children.

They took off from saving the world to raise said children.

As she gazed up at him, her eyes locked with his as tears streamed down her face. The room around them seemed to slowly fade, and the life she had with him flashed before her eyes: their flirting, eventual dating and marriage, their first time being parents…

"...And none of it is real," she whispered to herself, crying, pressing herself against the door. It was the only thing that seemed real enough to hold onto, but even then as she glanced at it it was fading as well.

Clark began crying too. "Love, what are you saying?" he asked in desperation, moving forward and kneeling in front of her. He took one of her hands into his. "What do you mean?"

"Kal...you're not real." She could feel her heart breaking in half as she said this, but it had to be done. "You're not real...none of this is. This isn't my world."

"Diana, it is," he whispered. "Because you can feel _this_." He cupped her face and pressed his lips against hers, with a free hand rubbing her swollen stomach. "Can you feel that? That's our child in you, that's our pride and joy."

"Oh, Kal," she whimpered, shaking her head. "It's not. I belong with the League. Not here, not now. Not ever." Images of her best friend's wedding flashed in her mind, confirming her worst fears. "I...I'm so sorry…"

He pulled her into a hug, which she gladly accepted. "I love you, so much. We're gonna get through this," he says, his voice trembling.

Diana didn't open her mouth and simply closed her eyes, feeling herself melt against his arms until the warmth turned cold and empty...

* * *

Tears fell from her eyes, and Clark stared in awe. "Di, I really do wish we had more time," he continued. "I want more time, so you can go to Smallville's fair I promised to take you to, so you can try all the ice cream in the world, so you can coo over more babies, so you can…"

He was crying, too. "Damn it, this thing needs to come off, now!"

He grabbed the Black Mercy and started to pull. It surprised him when another set of hands tugged at the monstrosity with him.

He blinked in shock. "Di? Can you hear me?"

No response, but her hands tightened on the plant as if trying to show that she's there.

"Guys! She's responding!" he shouted, pulling with all his strength. There was a slight pop, and one of its appendages came free from her.

"Keep going!" Bruce shouted from the other side of the room, dodging hits and blows.

Together, they pulled at the Black Mercy. Clark watched as her blank expression morph into something pained, something terrible. Her mouth opened slowly and her eyes, once lifeless, became filled with a terror even he couldn't comprehend. Finally, as the very last tentacle was pried free and tossed far against the room, she screamed.

And screamed…

...And screamed…

Everybody stopped in their tracks to hear the god-awful howl emitting from Diana's throat. It was the sound of someone who lost everything, whose life was ripped away from them agonizingly. The tears continued to fall, and the floor around her kneeling body suddenly trembled. That's when Clark noticed that her cuffs were free from her wrists.

"Oh, no," he breathed, remembering the unstoppable rage that overwhelmed him when the Black Mercy had latched onto him and snuck deep within his mind to grab hold of his deepest desire, just to be launched back to the harsh reality. It was one of the very few time he ever wanted to kill.

Long, torturous moments passed before Diana stopped screaming. When she did she lowered her head and opened her eyes, revealing white, colorless orbs. She climbed to her feet, a vein popping in her head as she targeted the monster that caused her grief. She looked feral, and ready to kill.

" _Circe, I'm gonna kill you_!" was her battle cry as she flung herself at the sorceress.

* * *

 **A/N: And here you have it. The second chapter. I was gonna write more to this, but I'll save it for the third chapter.**

 **Could've gone way better, but I rewrote this one like six times before finally settling with this. But I'm at least partially satisfied with how I'll end it, so there's that.**

 **The third chapter is in the process of being made, so it should be up relatively soon. At least for my standards.**

 **Comments and criticism are welcomed.**


	3. Cup Runneth Over

**A/N: Hello! Welcome to the final installment in this three-chapter series! Holy hell, this has been my favorite story to write in my five years of being a writer. My birthday is this month, so here's MY gift to you guys, haha. Enjoy!**

* * *

" _I'm gonna kill you!"_

Diana seemed to charge at Circe in slow motion, flying directly at the sorceress. Her eyes glowed white as bolts of electricity trailed from them, growing in intensity as her grief-induced anger reached a dangerous peak.

The two collided into the wall, blowing right through it. They rolled and tumbled for a quarter of a mile, Diana being kicked off right before they came to a stop. Before she hit the ground, however, she was already throwing punches, scrambling through the dirt to her target.

"How dare you invade my deepest desires, you witch!" Diana shouted as she dodged a hit. "You had no right!"

Circe smirked. "You made it my right when you decided to interfere with my plans, child. You made yourself my enemy."

"You wanted to turn men into animals! That cannot happen!" Diana went in for a kick, only for the sorceress to get behind her and shoot a bolt of magic into her back, sending the princess face first into the ground.

"I didn't have to pull the desire from the darkest corners of your mind anyway," she cackled, pressing her foot onto the dazed Amazon's shoulder. She grabbed her wrist and, a second later, a sickening snap was heard.

Diana howled, only to be cut off by the same foot shoving her head into the dirt a second time. "I'm just getting started," she grinned.

A spot of blue and red appeared in the corner of her eye, causing her smile to widen in sheer delight. "I defeat you in a two-second battle, _and_ I get to kill you in front of your lover? Oh, how the gods smile upon me today!"

The others assured Clark that they could handle Mongul, letting him fly to the two women. He got there just in time to see Diana's arm break, cringing at the sight. "Let her go," he growled.

Circe laughed. "Oh, you have no idea how much I dreamed of this day," she said as a ball of energy charged on her hand. "Almost as often as this bastard child here dreamed of…"

"You will speak of no such thing!" Diana growled under her foot, attempting to throw her off. Circe launched the energy ball into her back, burning her. As she tossed her head up to scream, her head was slammed down so hard that another disgusting crunch was heard.

Clark knew that her nose was broken now, and he quickly scanned his mind for ways to get Diana out of there before she was hurt further. "Circe, let's just talk about this," he said, taking a step towards them.

She glared at him, a streak of intense energy, appearing like a blue lightning flare, dancing around the tip of her finger. "It's a shame how her anger is her downfall," she said, ignoring Clark. "Had she attacked me while not angry, she would've been much better off.

"Then again, either way she can't have what she wants, which is why I decided to be such a good friend and give it to her," she continued.

 _Just what was her dream…?_

"Unrequited love is such a painful reminder of your failure. The man of her dreams, taken by a lowlife reporter…"

Clark's eyes widened as he finally put the pieces together, a deathly silence falling on all three of them. Suddenly, with a shout, Diana finally overpowered Circe by swinging at her with her good arm, throwing her balance off. The second the witch's foot was off of her head, Diana climbed to her own, catching the falling woman in a chokehold.

"That wasn't your information to share," Diana hissed, tightening her grip around Circe's neck. "It wasn't for you to disclose, and now you're gonna pay."

Her killing intent could be sensed miles away, and it nearly overwhelmed Clark. "Diana! We do not kill!" he yelled, quickly moving closer to the two.

"Speak for yourself," the demigoddess snarled. She looked feral; her hair was wild from the fall, her left arm was limp at her side, and the blood from her nose dribbled off her chin.

"You only do when it's necessary," Clark countered. "You were trained to use force if necessary, not because you can!"

Diana stared at him as Circe quickly lost her breath, turning blue. He looked at her and tried to sound stern, but his eyes betrayed his emotions.

"Diana Prince! If you don't let her go, I promise to every single god ever to be _thought_ of that you will pay!"

With an unhappy grunt, Diana let her go. Circe fell to the ground, small, weak breaths exiting her body. She was alive. Unconscious, but alive. Clark sighed in relief, rushing over to the pair. "Where are your bracers?" he asked as he lifted Circe in his arms.

Diana closed her eyes, holding her broken arm in her hands. "I managed to get them off right as she latched the Black Mercy on me," she admitted. "They're somewhere in what's left of my living quarters; I stumbled a bit as I tried to fight, so I'm not exactly certain."

Before anything else could be said, a deep scream rang through the air as a figure fell from the hole Diana made when she threw herself at Circe. "Mongul!" Clark hissed. Right as he was about to fly over he sae Bruce standing over the being, mouthing, _he's under control. Used Wonder Woman's lasso. Don't worry._

Another crisis averted, thank Rao.

Now, all that was left was getting the sorceress and alien warlord back into custody, and getting treatment for Diana. Speaking of which, "Hey, is everything alright with you?" he asked. "I've never seen…"

She calmed down from her adrenaline high, the pupils of her eyes visible again. Flickers of lightning crackled when her anger spiked just a tad. "I'm fine, Superman. It was just a dream, nothing of your concern."

He had a feeling that it was, but he let it go. For now. "Fine. But you need to get to the Tower. Your arm and nose are broken, and I'm sure she seared a good part of your back. How you're standing right now is beyond me."

"Trust me, I definitely feel it," she winced. "However, I was taught as a child to fight through the pain, no matter the circumstances. Although it's been a few years since I had to worry about burns, a broken nose or arm is all too common for me."

While Bruce And Arthur handled Mongul, as well as treated him to a second round of his biggest desire, Hal, Barry and Vic stood with Clark and Diana. Hal used his ring to make a temporary cast for Diana's arm and nose, as well as a bandage for her back. "That should hold you over until you get treatment."

"I can definitely take care of that," Vic said. "Let's go."

Vic, Diana and Hal began to fly away, while Barry ran. Clark went over to Bruce and Arthur, still holding Circe. "We'll take care of her," Arthur said. "Lay her here." He pointed to a spot next to Mongul.

"Alright, we'll meet you two up at the Tower."

Arthur stepped away for a moment. That's when Bruce spoke. "You'll have to speak with her about it later."

Clark looked at him incredulously. "There's nothing to…"

"Do you really want to lie to the world's greatest detective?"

Of course, no matter what he says, Bruce would know if he was lying or not. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair. "Fine. There is."

Bruce finished tying up Circe, standing up to face his friend. "As obvious as it was, it's about time you found out the truth. She's in love with you, she always has been."

"How come nobody told me?" he asked, frowning slightly. "Seems like everybody knew but me."

"Because you already have a girlfriend. The 'low life reporter'." He rested a hand on the Kryptonian's shoulder. "Go. Go be her friend right now, that's what she needs from you. She needs to realize that her best friend isn't going anywhere."

Clark nodded and, after gratefully thanking Bruce, flew off to meet up with the rest.

* * *

"There," Vic said, finishing the last of the gauze on her back. Her nose and arm were already taken cared of, as well as what remained of her injuries from before when she first was attacked. "A normal human would take months to recover from their injuries, but I suspect you'll only take a week or two at the most."

Diana smiled at him. "Thank you, Vic. I appreciate it."

They were in the medical ward of the Tower, a small yet packed room. She sat on one of the beds as Vic washed off the cloth he used to blot around her back. The door opened, and the pair turned their heads.

Vic grinned. "Clark, nice of you to stop by. Checking up on Diana?"

Clark nodded, flashing a smile of his own. He noticed that Diana's eyes were glued to the floor as she fiddled with the hardening cast around her arm. "Of course. She took quite a beating, so I'm simply making sure she's doing fine."

"I'll leave you two alone then." With that, Vic stepped out.

The moment the human cyborg left, the tension raised tenfold. Diana wouldn't look him in the eye, fiddling with her fingers. Meanwhile, Clark silently took a seat next to her, and he noticed her trembling slightly. "Hey, Di, look at me," he said softly, taking a hand into his.

Immediately, he heard her heart rate increase as she pulled her hand free, moving away. "I'm fine, Kal," she said sternly. "My injuries will heal in due time. I was instructed to take a minimum of two days off."

She knew that's not what he wanted to talk about. "Diana...what was your deepest desire?"

All color left her face. She sighed, as if she expected the question. "It is nothing you should be concerned of," she responded, finally locking eyes with him. Her lips were pulled into a tight, forced smile.

Clark frowned. "Circe mentioned me, and that 'lowlife reporter'." Diana's eyes widened as he continued, "Di...Do you have feelings for me?"

Her clear, blue eyes slowly became glassy as she visibly fought back tears, their gaze finally breaking as she tore them away. A few moments passed, and Clark asked the question again. Finally, she nodded slowly.

He could feel his own heart breaking for his best friend; he hated seeing her in pain, especially when he was the cause of it. "How long?"

"Ever since we met each other, you grabbed my interest," Diana admitted. "It was only a mere year ago when I realized that I was in love with you; beforehand, I was confused, so to pinpoint when exactly is difficult."

He could give a rough estimate; now that he looked back on it, she slowly began to act differently towards him. She would stare for just a bit longer, smile just a tad more, be slightly more eager to go with him on a mission, and so on. He noticed her intriguing mindset in his relationship with Lois morph into sheer disdain and what appeared to be uninterest.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he almost whispered.

Diana chuckled bitterly. "And say what? That I'm in love with my closest friend? I was fine before this, and I'll be fine when you forget about it."

She tried to walk away from him; he grabbed her good wrist, gently but firmly. "No, you're not," he said. "We still need to talk."

Slowly growing more hysterical, Diana threw her hand in the air. "Discuss what? How embarrassing to have a schoolgirl crush on you? How I kept it secret for damn near half a decade? How I should've just come out and said it? Listen to me, _Clark_ ," he winced when she said his human name, "I'm only going to say this once, and this will be the end of it. I am in _love_ with you. I can't get you out of my mind, for Zeus's sake. When I picture myself years along the line, I imagine myself alongside you. It's always been you, and just you. You were the first one who admired me for my skills and personality instead of me being an Amazon. You wanted to learn more about me instead of the fact that I lived amongst an island of women. You wanted to trade techniques instead of pictures. You cared for me, treated me like a human instead of... _Wonder Woman._ " The tears finally fell, and the last part she mumbled into a broken whisper, "And I lost you to the journalist."

He could tell that she was struggling to not break down sobbing, years of pent-up frustration and concealed emotions struggling to be released at once. He wanted to hug her, to hold her and tell her everything was alright, but he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to _lie_ -Diana was definitely a person that could capture anyone's heart, but of all the people, she fell for him? The taken reporter?

Before either could say anything else, Vic knocked on the door. Luckily, Diana's back was to him. "Superman, your fiance is calling," he announced. "I patched her over to this room, just bring her up on the screen."

"Thank you." He cast Diana a look, but she was already backing away from him toward the exit. He sighed, pulling the screen up.

The moment Lois's steely eyes appeared, it was evident that she was about to raise several flavors of hell with Clark, she caught Diana's tattered uniform, and her anger increased. "Oh, you can tend to the bitch, but you can't come home to me?"

In the seconds that followed, you could hear a pin drop in the room. Clark's breath hitched in his throat as he saw Diana pause, slowly turning back to them. Her own eyes caught Lois's glare, firing back with just as much intensity. "At least here, he won't get bitched at every five seconds," she responded calmly.

That only served to piss Lois off more. "Not like he doesn't deserve it!" she spat. "I can't even imagine the last time I _didn't_ hear about you, and now I have to see you stand next to my man? How dare you!"

"Lois," Clark interjected, "You need to calm down…"

" _Me? Calm down?_ " Of course, her anger increased tenfold. "You're with her! Clearly she's fine, so why the hell aren't you home right now?"

"He was checking on my wellbeing, as I suffered a broken arm, nose and a scorched back in a battle," Diana stated. Clark couldn't tell if her emotionless demeanor was a tactic to stay relaxed in this situation, or to purposely aggravate his fiance more. "No one else was injured. He's simply being a good teammate."

"Well he needs to be a good lover and come home to his loving soon-to-be wife! Not worrying about his Amazonian whore that he'll never love!"

All the color drained of Diana's face as she physically shrunk back. The proud Princess of Themyscira lowered her head slightly, clearly hurt by the insult. "I'll leave you two to your necessities now. I'll retire to my room for resting," she muttered, leaving instantly.

Once she was gone, Clark glowered at Lois, who looked satisfied. "You did not need to say _any_ of that, you know."

She merely smirked. "Not like any of it wasn't true. I knew it, you knew it, and now she knows that you're mine, and only mine."

He sighed deeply, running a hand through his hair. Throughout the past few months, his relationship with Lois steadily fell into almost nothing. The feelings that he had for her in the past were damn near gone, staying mostly out of obligation and guilt. He was tired of the constant fights over nothing, her overbearing jealousy, the unneeded anger, all of it.

It all stemmed because of his relationship with Diana. They were the two that were most alike in the League, being naturally overpowered and regarded as gods, yet in a way not fitting in to normal society. He respected the princess because of her undying loyalty to both the team and her people, and how she swore to protect a race that, because of a world leader's say so, can easily deem her as a monster instead of the heroine that she truly was. Going home to Lois often made him miss her.

He had to be fair with himself; he often thought of how a relationship with Diana would be, what would change between them. Would they be even closer than now? Or would nothing change but the status of their official title as lovers? Even now, he would give his life and more just to spare her own, what more would he be willing to give up to spare his future wife?

 _Future wife? Slow down there, Kent. You still have to deal with this one,_ he thought to himself. He nodded to himself, knowing what was about to transpire. He took one deep breath, wanting to get it over with. "It's over, Lois."

The look of smugness was essentially slapped off her face. He took off his ring right in front of her, crushing it in his fingers. "I only stayed because I had to," he admitted to her. "I'm sorry, but I don't love you anymore. I _can't_ love someone who enjoys tormenting my friends."

"...Are you _defending_ that witch?" she shouted, her face turning red with sheer lividness. "Despite her trying to take you from me all these years? You know that I'm in love with you and that I would do everything…"

"Lois. I've never heard you thank Diana for saving your life. For saving mine. You never even call her by her name." He cut her off again when she tried to speak a second time. "We're done. I've thought about it long enough, and I gain nothing by staying with you." As he reached to cut off the link, he added, "Oh, and don't think about writing bad about me in the papers. You're not the only one who can create...false accusations to sell a pretty penny."

"Clark…" Tears filled her eyes. "I love you…"

"I know. Goodbye." He turned off the screen, and a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. He felt like he was holding his breath the entire time, glad to have all of that over and done with. All he had to do now was find Diana.

He left the medical ward, heading towards Diana's room, as he assumed she'd be there. As Clark neared his destination, he could feel his own pulse increase, a slight nervousness coming about him. _Is this what she meant by how she felt just being near me?_

While walking, he recalled their first meeting in the midst of a battle, and how much she instantly caught his attention. Damn everyone else. She knew how to fight, and she made sure everyone else knew that although she was knew to this part of the world, she was a quick learner and could definitely hold her own.

Meanwhile, her people skills were not the best, but they slowly improved. She talked less like a princess and more like a friend, developing close friendships with people all over the world. Being the heart of the League definitely helped that as well.

God...how the hell was he so stupid?

As he went to knock on her door, a weird feeling overcame him. He couldn't hear any signs of life. He fully expected to hear her muffled crying, but there was only silence.

The door opened for him as he knocked a second time, welcoming him to a dark, cold place-with an open window. As he flicked the light on, there was a note on her neatly made bed.

 _To Kal, And League,_

 _My sincere apologies. As of now, I am taking a leave of absence. I do not know when I will return, but I need to figure myself out before I can dedicate my heart and soul to keeping the world safe. Running like a frightened teenager was not the smartest call, but it was my only choice as my shame will not allow me to face any of you right now._

 _Do not worry about me, please. I am somewhere where I am loved and safe. I have those who care about me. Until we meet again,_

 _Lo-With Kindest Regards,_

 _Princess Diana of Themyscira._

* * *

 **A/N: And there we have it. Turns out, I wanna milk this story out longer. Does it feel rushed to you? I honestly have no idea how to write Lois as a character, as the only times that I've really got a good read of her were in the Nu52, and through other fanfiction. Other than that, I have no idea. I just needed a way to break her up with Clark, and this seemed like the most logical way.**

 **Also, ignore the weird wording or any possible misspelling. English isn't my first language; I speak it every day, but writing is a hassle, especially when it's past midnight for me.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Comments and criticism are welcome. :)**


	4. Tick, tick

**A/N: Welcome to the latest installment of "Lost Wonders"! I'm happy you guys are able to join me on my journey, and I'm pretty happy with how this story is playing out. In case none of my readers haven't noticed in any of my fics, I like putting Diana and Clark in humanizing positions. They're akin to gods, yes, but Diana is still half-human, and Clark was raised as one. They're not superheroes 24/7, and I take enjoyment in exploiting that.**

 **Hopefully, I'll do this justice. This'll technically be the second story I'll ever fully finish instead of left on hiatus. Shall I write another story, or finish another? Let me know!**

* * *

By the gods, did it hurt like hell to be on the island. At the same time, it was comforting.

Diana sat on one of the sandy beaches of Themyscira, looking solemnly ahead of her at the crashing waves. There was a soft breeze whirling by every few moments, and the sun kissed her skin radiantly. A perfect, beautiful day.

It was the opposite of how she felt internally. Her heart had sunken into the pit of her stomach hours ago, the moment she had landed on the island. She had embraced her sisters and her mother, who seemed to notice her plight immediately and squeezed her an extra moment or two longer than normal. "Anything troubling you?" she had asked.

Diana shook her head. "Nothing worth mentioning, Mother."

She had cast her a knowing look, but didn't pry. "Very well, daughter. It's a pleasure to have you home."

Afterwards, she had retreated to her room, feeling the exhaustion creeping in. She damn near collapsed in her bed, falling asleep for several hours. Of course, she couldn't even savor the pleasures of slumber, dreaming of her alternate wonderland.

She woke up in a cold sweat, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. She kept her head bowed as she climbed into a sitting position. _By the gods, this has to cease,_ she thought to herself.

After getting to her feet, Diana realized that she was still in her uniform. She quickly stepped out of it, using the bathroom adjacent to her room to shower. While letting the warm water run over her body, she let a couple tears slip, chalking them up to the humidity in the air.

Her heart ached greatly. The biggest thing on her mind was the family that she and Clark had conceived and raised, as well as the possible fifth one on the way. She longed to have her bookish eldest, fighting spirited and independent middle, and the happy-go-lucky youngest at her side.

The years of their courtship and marriage passed through her mind like a movie, only much more realistic. She could recall the searing pain of childbirth; Clark's lips against hers; her hand in his…

She didn't even realize the water had long turned into freezing. Getting out a few minutes later, she dried herself off and slipped into a gown, purposely avoiding the wine-colored tunic.

Diana mindlessly wandered onto the balcony outside her window, staring at the stars. It was the middle of the night, the entirety of the island so quiet that she could hear the waves crashing against its shores.

As she gazed, she prayed for a solution to her problems from her gods, any god actually. Anything to take the pain away. _How can I ever face him again? How can I see him, knowing who he's with…_

Part of her mind was distracted by the fact that she could hear her son's whining about his older siblings, her daughter's sword clanking against her teacher's. She could see the eldest's nose buried in a book, the twin submerged in video games. The mere thought of none of that ever happening was enough to nearly bring her to her knees.

"Something is troubling you, daughter. Care to tell me?"

Startled, Diana spun around. Hippolyta stood here, casting the princess a forlorn glance. "Mother, my apologies," she said quickly. "I wasn't aware of your presence."

"Clearly, child. Your mind is riddled with despair." The queen raised a finger before Diana could speak. "Don't you dare lie to me. Your eyes are dull, and it normally takes weeks of growing exhaustion for you to be immersed in slumber for as long as you were earlier."

As she spoke, the regality in her voice and stance seemed to melt away, being replaced with a motherly composure. Only Diana ever had the opportunity to see this side of her mother. Sighing deeply, she gave in. "When battling Circe, she managed to attach a creature that delves into your deepest desires…"

"It was of that boy with the S on his chest, wasn't it?" Hippolyta interjected. She chuckled at her daughter's embarrassed and shocked expression. "Child, I may not possess extraordinary hearing or the ability to read minds, but you regressed from an Amazonian warrior to a mere hormonal teenager."

Diana's face burned a tint of red. "Was it really that obvious…?"

The blonde-haired woman nodded. "The scarce few times you brought him here, you lost all common sense."

Well. That's shameful. She looked away as she recalled, "I can assure you that it won't happen again, Mother. He's on the path to marriage with a coworker from his work as a human."

Silence fell between the two, causing the raven-haired woman to glance up. Hippolyta's expression was one of disdain. "Daughter, he is the same way when around you," she admitted. "He becomes a child when you are in his presence."

The tears threatened to return. "That's not all...The creature forced me to live through a life that he and I shared...we lived here, on the island with our children. I…" she choked up a bit. "I named my youngest daughter after you."

Hippolyta's jaw dropped slightly. "Your little one was my namesake?"

She nodded. "Had my and your fiery personality. Kal and I had chosen her to take over as the queen when it was time." A sad smile graced Diana's lips as she cried softly. "Learned to wield a sword before she even knew what it was. Loved to battle. Ironically, she adored peace more. My eldest, Lara, was more aligned with the position of second in command."

The sound of waves crashed in the background as Hippolyta was at a loss for words, finally grasping her daughter's sorrow as more than a longing for a man. "Oh, my little sun and stars," she breathed, closing the space between them and embracing Diana in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry, no woman should ever have to have their motherhood dangling in front of them in such a manner like it's a plaything." She pulled away enough to wipe away a few of her own tears. "You'll have your own family someday. I know you will."

Diana shook her head. "Mother...it was so _real._ I imagined _years_. Over a decade of raising children, teaching them basic functions, birthdays, introducing them to my sisters on the island. To have that literally ripped away…"

"No more words," Hippolyta shushed her, pulling her back into her arms. "Gods, I cannot fathom the pain you are going through. Zeus himself would have to interject to keep me from destroying the one responsible."

They stayed that way for a while, the queen comforting her daughter as she sobbed in her mother's arms. Diana didn't feel like Wonder Woman, a demigoddess, or even an Amazon: she felt like a frightened, confused child seeking solace in another person. They stayed that way for seemingly hours, the first days of dawn peeking over the coastline.

* * *

"She went home." The smell of coffee and breakfast foods was nearly overwhelming to Bruce, but to Clark it reminded him of home.

The two men met the next day at the local diner, Bruce having been informed of everything up to Diana's disappearance hours earlier. "That's what I thought, but I have no idea where it is," Clark admitted. "Every time I traveled there, there was never a landmark to remember it by, nor is it exactly in an obvious spot."

Bruce placed his hands over his mouth, an indication that he was about to whisper. Whatever was to be said, it must have held importance. "I know you will disagree, "he started, "but I've placed a chip in her that I only use for necessary reasons."

The Kryptonian's eyes nearly fell out of his head. "You chipped…"

"No obvious weaknesses, remember?" He moved his hands away. "I had it in my glove. When we first found her, I slipped it onto her arm. It's harmless and painless, and will naturally disappear over 72 hours. Meaning…" He looked at his watch. "You have roughly 48 hours left. That's more than enough time."

Clark picked at the breakfast scrambler he had in front of him, letting Bruce's words sink in. "You do know that Themyscira is incredibly difficult to locate even with the help of a chip, right? The island is protected. There's a dense fog that gets you confused when nearby, and any signal of life there is nearly impossible."

Bruce smirked. "We'll definitely see about that."

* * *

 **The royal dinner they had every time Diana made it back was always delicious. The endless meats, seasoned vegetables and other edibles always made her mouth water.**

Too bad this time, she could barely fathom eating a single bite.

A full plate of food sat in front of her, completely untouched. She mostly sipped at her water, avoiding the wine that was constantly passed around. Her mother sat to her right, casting forlorn glances for a while until a half hour passed and she grew weary. "You need to have something in your stomach," she said finally.

Diana shook her head. "I'm not certain that it would remain there, Mother. I'm already uneasy as it is."

The queen merely gave her an iron-glazed stare, and within moments she was feebly sipping at the bowl of soup that was slowly becoming lukewarm in front of her. She did so a few times until her mother gave a small nod of approval.

She managed to finish the bowl, nibble on a bit of roasted lamb and rice, and drink a bit more of water throughout the next hour, her nausea spiking to dangerous levels towards the end. Her skin turned pale as she pushed the plate away. "I...have something I need to address urgently," she mumbled as an excuse, leaving the table.

She felt wobbly on her legs, holding onto the wall as she desperately made her way to her bedroom, and ultimately the bathroom. _For Zeus' sake, you're a demigoddess! Stop acting like a schoolgirl and maintain better control of yourself,_ she thought irately, dropping herself in front of the toilet. Eventually, her stomach was empty.

After rinsing her mouth out, and freshening up a bit, she collapsed in bed, mentally and emotionally worn out. Her eyes felt like wells long devoid of water as she turned to her side. Her balcony was there, the moonlight streaming in through the glass door.

Her mind wandered, back to the made up world that she lovingly called home for ten years. She wanted to feel happy again, and as much as it shamed her to feel that way, she longed to be in Clark's arms. _this,_ she thought. _I am Diana, Princess of Themyscira and daughter of Zeus. I am better than this!_

Naturally, her mind drifted to the time where she first discovered of her true heritage. She was born to the King of Gods and the Queen of Paradise Island, possessing many unique abilities because of their union. She was _still_ figuring out the depths of her talents-just days ago, she discovered that her hearing, although not as precise as Clark's, is still hundreds of times better than the average human.

Diana recalled how she vented her frustrations out to Clark, to learn that she was not

sculpted out of clay but born from an unlikely coupling, wondering just how long her own mother planned to withhold that information from her. Was it forever, or did the right moment never show itself?

Regardless, she knew now. Her eyes felt heavy as she tugged the sheets up to her shoulders, lacking the warmth of her made-up husband's. A single tear fell before she curled up in bed, softly crying herself to sleep.

* * *

Clark had no idea how the hell Bruce did these things, but he never questioned it. Until today, that is.

"How the _hell_ did you manage to pinpoint a location in _miles_ worth of ocean?" he asked.

They were in Bruce's Batcave, standing in front of his various monitors. Each screen held a different portion of where Themyscira was generally located, often believed to be somewhere in the Bermuda Triangle or someplace within the vicinity of Greece. Hence its difficulty locating.

He shrugged. "Red Robin is a much better detective than I'll ever be, and my son wants to _be_ me. Asking the two to simply research this, as well as gathering evidence into it, was not a hard task."

Sure enough, he managed to have a vague, yet general idea of where Diana's homeland was: somewhere located in the Aegean Sea. Almost expected, Clark mused to himself as he nodded. Diana's clearly of Greek origin. Hell, her father was _Zeus_. It's almost comical.

"It's a few hundred miles of water, but it's better than scoping out the entirety of the planet," Bruce said. "However, we never were able to see if they have some type of forcefield or scrambler to hide their location, so be careful."

Both knew that Clark had to do this himself. This was his friendship to save, his closest friend needed help from drowning in her own demons. And Rao be damned if he didn't try his hardest to be there for her.

A few seconds later, he was flying towards the body of water he was to tread lightly, his thoughts deeply immersed in Diana. Wonder Woman. The heart of the entire League. The strongest person he's ever known.

And yet, here she is struggling to contain her own feelings just because a possessed cat lady made her relive it.

How the hell did he miss all of that?

Now that he knew, it made so much more sense. They could spend literally days in each other's presence, and he'd never get bored of her. After mentally and emotionally exhausting missions, he'd long to see that dazzling smile grace her features, doing everything in his power to make it happen.

He recalled a fond memory of the first time Diana caught a cold after they completed a mission that had half of the victims plagued with a severe virus. Thanks to Diana's demigoddess status, her body strained it enough so that it was a mere two-day sickness, but because of her, albeit superpowered, human side, she still got sick.

She refused to take off and pushed her way through the day, looking sicker and sicker until she nearly passed out during a meeting. He walked her back to her dorm, undressed her (he nearly had to carry her the last few steps, she had no energy left), and cooked and made her tea for the next two days, until on the third day he walked inside to see her changing back into uniform, threatening to punch him for catching a glimpse.

He chuckled to himself, until he remembered Lois getting the flu a few times. He always dreaded coming home, since she made everyone as miserable as she was. She'd toss things at him to get his attention, yell, scream, and just be constantly needy to the point of asking for a bedpan instead of having her fiance carry her to the bathroom. He hated every moment of it, and would purposely stay out longer with the team just to avoid it. He always felt horrible for it, but it needed to be done.

Wow, he felt even worse. But, that didn't matter right now. All that mattered was finding Diana, no matter what it took.

* * *

One would think she, a princess, was a moody teenager with how she was behaving. Locking herself in her room at all times, keeping to herself unless summoned by her mother or anyone on her council seemingly made her a recluse. After a week of this, Hippolyta was through with the sporadic and very brief glimpses of her only child.

One afternoon, she barged into Diana's room, motherly appearance completely gone. There stood a queen, in all of her regality. "You will join us for the festivities tonight, daughter," she ordered. "We will be celebrating the lives of the Amazons. You are to attend."

Diana, who was busy covering herself with her blankets, peeked out long enough to mumble a soft, "No."

"That was _not_ an invitation for you. You _are_ going." Hippolyta turned around, ready to leave. "If you are so much as a second late...the wrath of Hera will pale in comparison to what I can muster, divine capabilities or not."

Even someone that possess both the abilities of the king of gods and an Amazonian warrior, as well as the current God of War, was terrified of her mother. Sighing, she agreed as her mother walked out, peering out at the balcony. It was midday, almost everything that had to do with celebration begun at sunset, so she had a few hours to herself.

After what seemed like forever and a day, she managed to drag herself out of the bed, doing a bit of cleaning (she hadn't eaten much, but what she did consume was littered about, and a bit of clothing was here and there). She stooped under the bed to reach for a gown that had managed to slip under, and her fingers brushed against something hard. Curiosity got the best of her, and she pulled it from underneath, only to gasp.

It was her childhood/early adulthood diary. Or "warrior log", as her younger self often insisted.

She had begun writing in it when she was a mere seven years old, trying to keep track of all of the training that she had started, to prove to her mother that she was keeping up with it. But, as she got older, it slowly but surely became more of something for her to document her personal life, her growing curiosities and mindset.

The handwriting slowly grew neater as the pages seemed less worn out, eventually evolving to nearly the pristine, clean letters she oftentimes wrote when signing documents. The last entry was dated a couple years back, back when she was just out of her teens and thriving as her first year in the Justice League. She'd just gotten comfortable with everyone (except Hal, that is), and she was _living_.

Of course, the last entry was dedicated to Ol' Blue himself.

 _The Seventeenth of the Eighth Month,_

 _It is with extreme pleasure that I mark this down: the first annual date of our unity as the Justice League. We have kept the world safe from crime and evildoers, as well as protected and saved thousands, if not millions, from events such as earthquakes and tsunamis, to invasions and world-ending dictators from other divisions of the galaxy. Mother is very proud of the hero I've thrived to become, that I_ am _becoming, and with each passing day she forgives me a bit more for leaving Themyscira to begin with._

 _Of course, she does not know about Kal. At least...not yet._

 _Zeus, I have no idea how to admit to my mother about this...constant feeling of him. He is strong, so very strong, and brave. He's the alien of us, and yet I feel the closest to him...the technical outsider. The humblest and most down-to-earth creature is constantly captured in my thoughts, and for some reason, I cannot seem to purge him from my mind._

 _Even in slumber he plagues my mind. In my dreams, all I can imagine is the security and safety I feel around him, more so than the others, including my own sisters._

 _...Honestly, that feels so...strange to admit, if only to myself. I was raised with my sisters, where wielding a weapon was my closest salvation, and a man was able to surpass that within a year._

 _It's...almost disturbing to say that I trust him, severely. I want to continue this newfound friendship, this companionship, and I am almost scared to say that...I am eager to see what other abilities Kal has, and how far this will go._

...Even upon first meeting him, she never called him by his human name. Not unless they were undercover, in public where she _had_ to. Never even called him Superman unless surrounded by the their peers. Even amongst the League, she was the only one that never referred to him by his birth name.

By the gods, how long has it been since she had this... _attraction,_ to him?

Ah, she remembered now. The moment he called her strong at their first outing, fighting Darkseid. All her life, she grew up hearing the other Amazons calling her strong, hell sometimes even overpowered, but with him, this just as strong-definitely stronger-man fighting at her side, _with_ her…

 _Hera._

She found herself blushing madly, recalling a memory with her sisters:

 _Slipping her Wonder Woman attire on, Diana was preparing to return to Man's World, to link up with the Justice League once again. Visiting her mother was quite a refresher after a year away, but she could only stay for so long. Crime wasn't always so accommodating._

 _Saying her goodbyes to her mother, she walked through the long hallways towards her room, ready to grab the light bag she had packed to take off. "Ah, heading home already?" a mocking, teasing voice rang out._

 _She didn't even need to turn around to recognize the owner, sighing. "It's not my_ home _, Aleka. I'm simply a protector of the Earth. We both know that my home will always be Paradise Island."_

 _Diana continued walking, hoping to avoid that entire conversation. However, she felt a strong hand on her shoulder, and before she could react she was facing the imposing redhead. "It is indeed your home,_ Princess." _The title sounded more like a sneering jab than a sign of respect. "You spent all of your time there, and only visit the island at your leisurely."_

 _A headache was beginning to form behind the smaller Amazon's eyes. "It is very difficult when you are apart of a team," she said. "We guide and watch over the entire planet, not just wherever we are. There have been times I'd gone weeks without so much as sleeping, because there was simply no time."_

 _Aleka laughed. "Nonsense, I'm almost positive you fly over here several times in those supposed weeks. You remain out there because of that man, don't you?"_

 _Taken aback by the question, Diana blinked once. Twice. "What did you say?"_

" _What was his name? Carl? Cam?" The sneer was gone, replaced with a teasing demeanor. "Whoever he is, you and he were awfully close the couple of times you brought him around the Queen. He followed behind you like a lost puppy, and was always at your side."_

 _Diana could feel her blood begin to boil as she glowered at the other Amazon. "Aleka, you're treading on very delicate ice…"_

 _The redhead only rolled her eyes. "Is it not true? Did he not tend to your every beck and call? Did he not treat you more like a princess than your own island does? Even the Queen referred to him as your whipping boy…"_

 _That was it. Before she started a fight that would delay her even further, Diana took off to the sky, the disgusting chortling of the older Amazon ringing in her ears halfway to her destination._

 _It didn't bother her nearly as much as the fact that she was mostly correct, though…_

She forced herself out of her memory, tossing the book aside and slipping into her uniform: she felt too out of place to once again wear the regal clothing similar to her mother's, almost with childlike insecurity. Sticking out like a sore thumb seemed more fitting than trying to blend in with her full-blooded, man-hating sisters.

Mustering the strands of Wonder Woman that were left floating around in her system, she took a deep breath, walking out of the room.

* * *

He was flying over what seemed to be nonstop, endless oceans. And then he blinked...and was suddenly faced with a cliffside.

Screeching to a stop, Clark glanced up, confused at the sudden land inches away from his face. After spending a couple of hours hovering over nothing, he decided to fly only a few hundred feet away from the body of water, hoping to heighten his chances with finding…

With finding Themyscira…

"Rao, I think I've done it," he breathed to himself, scaling the wall of rock and dirt until he can look directly over.

Registering the sheer fact that he found the mysterious island without the help of Diana, he also realized that the sun was setting in this realm, despite a few minutes ago it was only midday. _Time must be affected in her as well,_ he mused as he landed, making his way through the forest.

Thoughts of the demigoddess flooded his mind as he could spot light in the distance, assuming that to be her general location. _What do I say to her? Do I apologize? Do I tell her my feelings? Do I…_

An arrow promptly attempted to pierce his chest, _attempt to_ -pierce his chest, only to crumple pitifully to the ground. An audible gasp was heard, and suddenly the forest Clark was in grew too quiet…

"Amazons, fight!"

About six Amazons suddenly appeared out of nowhere and charged at him, and Clark, not wanting to harm anyone on Diana's island, instantly threw his hands up. "I'm looking for Princess Diana!" he shouted.

All six of them stopped running, weapons ranging from swords to bow and arrows drawn at him defensively. The tallest one, an orange-haired female, took the liberty to step right up to his face. She even towered over _him_. "How in Hera's name did you find this place?" she demanded.

"I...had a bit of help," he admitted, without fully going into detail. "But, I need to find her. It's important."

"Aleka, tell him nothing!" one of the smaller girls yelled.

"Trust me, it was never my intention." The woman now known as Aleka inched closer, sneering. "Puny little man. As much as I _despise_ the princess, it is still my sworn duty to protect anyone sitting on the throne or in line for it. You do not belong here."

He knew he'd have a bit of trouble with this one. "I need to speak with her," he insisted. "She ran away from us, her friends…"

"Because she knows that she belongs here, with her people," Aleka interrupted. "She is a warrior of royal status, and need not to be frolicking out in Man's World." She squinted her eyes. "Wait a minute...you wear an 'S' on your chest."

"...I do," Clark breathed cautiously.

Laughter suddenly rang out in the wooded area, catching Clark completely off guard. "Ah, so _you_ are the man the princess has been crying over," she chuckled. "Priceless. You're her _boyfriend._ "

"No, I am not," Clark huffed. He was quickly growing annoyed with Aleka. From the bits and bobs Diana had told him of her, he could see why they weren't exactly the best of friends. "Look. I just need to get to her. If you won't show me the way, I'll find it myself."

"Big talk coming from some man," another Amazon piped. The group inched closer, ready to pounce at any time.

 _Oh, for the love of..._ He didn't have time for this. Muttering a half-assed apology, Clark jumped into the air, taking off for the lights he saw.

Is that a castle?

It almost threw him off to see a perfectly standing castle perched on what seemed to be in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by many buildings that he assumed where the other Amazons lived. No matter, he had to keep going, to find her. To find the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

* * *

 **A/N: Not dead, promise. Been attempting to write at it for a while, because my weakest point is writing downtime in between big scenes, as you'll probably see here.**

 **My plan was to make this the last installment...but then it got too long. So, here ya go.**

 **Hope all of you enjoy.**

 **Comments and criticism are welcome.**


End file.
